In the period since September, 2001, X-Ray Computerized Tomography (CT) has been used extensively to search for explosive materials concealed in airline baggage. The method works by measuring the “CT number” of objects contained in a suitcase. The CT number is essentially a measure of the attenuation per unit length of x-rays (with a given energy distribution) in the material comprising each object. The CT number can then be used to identify the material. As a matter of definition, “CT number,” as used herein and in any appended claims, will refer to a measure of x-ray attenuation, conventionally quoted relative to the attenuation of water.
For organic materials, the CT number is essentially a measure of the electron density of the material, which in turn, is proportional to the mass density. X-Ray CT systems are therefore able to measure the mass density of concealed materials. Explosive materials tend to have mass densities which lie in the range of about 1.2-1.7 grams per cubic centimeter (g/cc). Since x-Ray CT systems reconstruct the contents of a container in three dimensions, the volume of each concealed object is also determined. Combining this information with the density yields the mass of each object. By selecting objects with a minimum size and mass which have a density between 1.2 and 1.7 g/cc, explosive threats can automatically be detected in the container, and an alarm sounded.
Disadvantages of x-Ray CT systems include their size and cost. Both the size and cost arise largely because of the rapidly rotating gantries on which the x-ray source and detector arrays are mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,326, entitled “Side Scatter Tomography System,” described a method for detecting radiation scattered at essentially 90 degrees out of a raster-scanning pencil beam of x-rays, as detected by one or more arrays of segmented and collimated detector arrays. The intensity distribution of the side-scattered radiation is then used to reconstruct (in three dimensions) the organic objects concealed within a container. That patent is incorporated herein by reference.